


Complicated

by MaxArmenta



Series: A Hundred 100s [2]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxArmenta/pseuds/MaxArmenta
Summary: 2/100Or, Annabeth clues Nico in on Magnus and company
Series: A Hundred 100s [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645402
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Complicated

"Let me get this straight- your cousin is the son of the Norse god Frey, who I didn't know existed. He's also dead, but is immortal because he has a warrior's spirit. His partner is the progeny of Loki and is in the same position he is. Both have powers. His best friend _isn't_ dead but is a Valkyrie, choosing who is a "true warrior among the dead", and is also Loki's kid. And your cousin's essentially adopted parents are a demigod Dwarf and an Elf."

"Yes. And?" asks Annabeth.

Nico stares at her. "Anything else you forgot to mention?"


End file.
